


Feels Like Heaven

by deareststars



Series: music is the only pleasure we have [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral Projection, Cloning Magic, F/M, First Dance, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Canon, Reader is gender neutral, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Stereotypes, Swearing, i just found that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareststars/pseuds/deareststars
Summary: "I love you, darling."He gasped and freed your hand from his to slap it on his chest. "Love, I'm so glad you said that!" The other kids around you glanced over and chuckled (well, a few of them yelled at you to get a room, but you decided to ignore them) at his antics. "I love you, too."His voice had lowered at that and you knew that he was being completely serious. You leaned your forehead against his chest and let yourself be lost in the music, knowing that, after all this time, you were okay.---based off of "feels like (heaven)" by fiction factory (not really lol but it's a good song)





	Feels Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about what i was going to write next, and then i thought of a song to write this to, then some fanfiction i'd read like two years ago that had nothing to do with the plot of this story, and now we have this and i love the idea so...yeah.
> 
> also, just realized that the song is actually fucking depressing and talks about a guy that's basically in an emotionally draining relationship and the woman/man he loves doesn't love him the same way that they used to, but it's like one of the only slow songs on the playlist and i planned for this song anyway so o h w e l l

For the first time in years, you and Klaus finally felt free. It wasn't a glorious or fancy or even really a life that you could comfortably sustain for long, but you were free and compared to the lives your siblings were trapped in, you would never want to go back.

 

Klaus was finally healthy again. Every time he looked at you, you felt your heart skip a beat. He looked happier. The haze the drugs and alcohol had put him under was gone, and although you knew he was probably going through terrible withdrawal and the ghosts were able to get to him now, the stupid little smile seemed real now as well. It wasn't just a front anymore. Now, he had reason to be happy, and you were glad that you were there to see it.

 

You and him had immediately booked it to the nearest bus stop. The driver looked kind of surprised to see you and Klaus, two teenagers that couldn't have been older than sixteen, with a single duffel bag between the both of you, get on his bus at about ten in the morning. Luckily, you'd thought to change before you'd gotten too far (the tattoo on your wrist was clear as day with the uniform's blazer, not to mention the uniforms had the insignia) so it wasn't too big of a deal. There were enough kids that rode this bus to where you and Klaus would just be one of them.

 

Now, you were on your third bus, which was crossing the border between your state and the one directly below it. You were so far away from the Academy now that you doubted Reginald would ever be able to find you. Klaus was passed out on your shoulder, his gentle breathing a comfort to hear, and you were finally able to relax. Your hand had never left his. They were inside of your hoodie pocket, the cold air seeping into the bus despite the driver's best efforts to keep the heat running.

 

Klaus couldn't have been asleep for longer than fifteen minutes when he stiffened. His grip on your hand clenched and he began to shake terribly, a constant tremor against your body. You squeezed his hand back and looked around. The next bus stop wouldn't be for another couple of minutes, and you prayed that the ghosts would leave him alone long enough for you to get off. If anyone even suspected you were two of the kids from the Umbrella Academy, no matter how far away you were, dear Papa would be able to find you. Even if it was an irrational fear, you didn't want to risk it.

 

He was starting to develop a sickly pallor, and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip so hard that blood was starting to trickle out from the incisions. You carefully put your arm behind his head and pressed your hand against his ear. "Come on, darling, just a little more," you whispered. The lady across from you gave you a strange look, and you gave her a sweet smile. "He has terrible nightmares from time to time. The poor guy has trauma from his parents."

 

You weren't wrong, so you didn't feel bad about lying to this concerned woman. She pursed her lips and looked at you. "Do you need somewhere to go? How far away is his family?"

 

You were about to deny the assistance, when your mind went into hyperdrive and you gave her another sweet smile, using your adolescent charm. "Actually, that would be lovely. Are you on your way to work? We wouldn't want to disturb your commute."

 

It seemed to work. She shook her head and got up to sit next to Klaus. "I just recently got off of work, so no, I'm actually on my way back. I'd be more than happy to cook something for the both of you and help you on your way."

 

"Thank you so much," you said, already feeling your stomach keen at the thought of a homecooked meal. That was one of the only good things about the Academy; Mom made the best food you'd ever tasted. Granted, you and Klaus never went to school, so you weren't sure about how it compared to any other ones, but with the life you were forced to grow up in, they were probably the best you could've asked for.

 

The bus pulled to a stop and the kind lady (whose name you learned was Grace, how fitting) helped you take Klaus off the bus. She grabbed your duffel bag and you managed to pull Klaus onto your back. The training had made both of you lean, almost too skinny, so it wasn't too hard to do.

 

She led you to her apartment, wherein a comforting studio layout greeted you. An air mattress was pushed carelessly to the side, with a large desk and drawing materials taking up most of the available space. A creaky dining table with plastic folding chairs was put in front of the countertop, and the appliances, although rather old, were still functioning.

 

Grace rummaged around in her closet and pulled out some blankets, then arranged them on the floor in a makeshift bed. Her gaze was apologetic as she looked up at you from the floor. "I'm sorry, there isn't much room in here. I would feel bad if I asked you to stay at a motel or something; who knows what kind of trouble you and your friend could get into?"

 

_Lady, you have no idea._

 

You concealed your thoughts with a grateful mask and set Klaus down on the blankets. She rummaged around in the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, and you sat down next to Klaus. You brushed his hair out of his face and wished your astral projection was able to go into people's minds. Maybe then you'd be able to calm him down and convince him everything would be okay.

 

Finally, as he realized that he was on a blanket and not in a moving bus, his body seemed to jolt him out of his spirit-haunted nightmares. His eyes flew open with a choked gasp, and he looked over at you. His eyes welled up with tears and he tackled you in a hug - well, not really tackled, more like a defeated collapse into your arms, trying to find comfort. You wrapped him close to you and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, whispering sweet nothings and promising you would keep the ghosts away.

 

You were never able to, and Klaus knew that. But he was still grateful for the attempt.

 

Grace finished up the meal, and she brought it over to the both of you on a tray. "It's Cornish hen and carrots," she explained, setting it down on the blankets in front of you. "I had some in the fridge and I figured you two would like it." She looked over at Klaus and frowned. "Are you okay? Your friend said that you went under some trauma from your parents, and that's why you were having such severe nightmares."

 

Klaus blinked and you nudged him, shooting him a look that he immediately understood. "Yeah, thank you," he said, his voice quiet and raspy. "It happens sometimes. I've learned to deal with it. We were on our way to a friend's house for the night and we got sidetracked."

 

You knew why he strayed from saying you had ran away from home. If Grace knew that you two were runaways, she'd be required by law to turn you in or risk getting fined by the police for being an accomplice.

 

She stared at him for a few more minutes, probably not buying what you were saying, then slowly nodded. "Alright. Well, eat up, then rest. You two can get going in the morning when I have to leave. I'll give you some cash as well, just in case you want to buy snacks or something for your friend."

 

As she glanced at you, you immediately knew that the money wasn't for your 'friend.' Grace knew that the two of you were running from something. She was far too intelligent to be fooled; you saw the formulas and designs on the table. But you knew that she was turning a blind eye for your sake.

 

You and Klaus thanked her and began to eat. She retreated into the restroom, presumably to get ready for bed and unwind, and the moment the door closed, you turned to Klaus. "Should we stay here for the night, or should we keep on going?" you asked him. He held up a finger as he swallowed a bite of food, then rubbed his temples.

 

"I think we should stay. My powers are starting to get all out of whack and I don't want to keep on traveling, in case we do get into trouble and you're forced to defend the both of us." He put his hand on your knee and managed a small smile. "Not to say that you can't kick ass. It's just that I don't want to be a liability. After all, they'd definitely want to do something with me. No one would be able to resist this."

 

He patted his chest and you chuckled, flicking his forehead. "Well then, finish eating. We'll get some rest and we'll leave first thing in the morning, just in case."

 

And that's what the two of you did. Klaus woke you up at four in the morning (you wondered if he had slept at all) and you gathered your things. After a moment's pause, you decided to take one of the smaller blankets and tie it to the duffel bag, then snuck the money that Grace had given you into the bag as well. You felt kind of bad for robbing her of a blanket, but if you kept on traveling like this, you knew that you would need it more than her.

 

You wrote a hasty thank-you note and left it on the drawing table, then you and Klaus quickly retreated out of the apartment and down the street.

 

This city was nice. At four in the morning, it was barely lit up by streetlamps and signs, but it was enough for the two of you to know where you were going. You and Klaus kept a firm grip on each other's hand and made sure to stay in the light, just in case the city wasn't as calm as it seemed and something, or some _one,_ decided that two teenagers roaming around by themselves was too good of an opportunity to miss.

 

You made a small camp in a nearby park. Klaus helped you straighten out the blanket in a small trove of trees and you and him used the duffel bag as a pillow. He put his arm around you and you snuggled into his side, quickly falling asleep until well into the afternoon, which was when the park authorities finally found you.

 

Your eyes snapped open as you heard yelling, then a curse fell from your lips as you heard footsteps. "Klaus!" you hissed. He woke up immediately and gathered your things, then the two of you made a break for it out of the park. The authorities were fast, but you were faster, and soon enough you were bounding down the sidewalk. The crowd wasn't enough to lose them; on the contrary, since it was so thin, it was more of a hindrance for you than an advantage, and soon enough you were caught up at a large crowd in front of a high school.

 

You yanked Klaus into the crowd and heard the kids around you make muttered remarks. The authorities looked around, then continued down the street, and you let out a sigh of relief. You would've thought that the first place they would look would be in a crowd of people a similar age to you, but then you realized that with your baggy hoodies and jeans, you could've been anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five. They probably didn't want to risk hurting a student, either.

 

"Hey, I don't recognize you two."

 

You and Klaus froze like deer in headlights as a tall boy with cropped blond hair and blue eyes approached you. He looked ridiculously similar to Luther, and you felt Klaus chuckle next to you, presumably having come to the same realization. 

 

The Luther-lookalike narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. You realized that everyone around you was dressed in some semblance of a formal outfit, and here you were, in  _the_ most casual clothing you could possibly show up in. "What are you laughing at, stoner boy?" he snapped, and Klaus immediately sobered up, but the mischevious glint in his eyes immediately alerted you to the fact that he was probably going to get beat up.

 

"Oh, nothing." He rose his eyebrows and leaned upwards, cupping his hands around his mouth conspiratorially. "I was just thinking that you looked eerily similar to my brother. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest zoo is, would you? He's a giraffe."

 

The crowd around you guffawed and you saw the tips of the guy's ears were turning red. "No, I think he kind of looks more like a bull now," you said, looking over at Klaus. "You see the big snout and horns, right? Oh, wait, my bad, those are his  _ears."_

 

His face was starting to turn red, now. One more insult, and hopefully he would start a fight, granting the both of you free access to whatever social gathering this was. Klaus looked over at you, and you were grateful that you were on the same page. "Oh! Look, he's turning into a lobster! No wonder people like them so much, they turn into such a beautiful shade of anger!"

 

Finally, the boy snapped, and you ducked along with Klaus as his fist slammed into the back of a broad-shouldered boy. His target stiffened, turned around, then let out such a bellowing shout that you wondered if he was atually a personified train. He launched himself over you and Klaus, tackled the Luther-lookalike to the ground, and subsequently started a chain reaction of boys tackling other boys.

 

You and Klaus crawled around the crowd, pulling your duffel bag with you and using it to cover your heads. The teachers all began shouting at the fighting students, effectively leaving the entrance blank, and you saw some other kids take the opportunity to get in as well.

 

There was already music playing, and you and Klaus retreated to the corner of the gymnasium. "Oh, is this one of those high school dances?" Klaus said, looking around at all of the blaring lights and decorations.

 

You blinked and gasped. "Klaus, we have to dance!" you begged him, watching as more kids streamed into the gym. "Please? We never got to do this at the Academy."

 

He stared at you, and for a moment you were worried that he would refuse, but then he smirked and dipped you with such grace that you felt an uncharacteristic heat come to your face. "How could I deny you this chance?" he asked. "This is a perfect opportunity to show you what it's like to be high without the actual drugs!"

 

You rolled your eyes, then let out a small squeak as he pulled you into the middle of the crowd. A slow dance was playing, and Klaus looked over at what the other guys were doing before doing the same. He guided your hands, putting one on his shoulder and holding the other one out from you, and put his free hand onto your waist.

 

You began waltzing back and forth and you smiled up at Klaus, feeling a surge of warmth flood into your chest. You leaned upwards and pecked him on the lips, and he flinched in surprise before following you back to the middle. He pulled away and cocked his head. "That was sudden. Were you holding that back this entire time and suddenly your love and affection for me just grew tenfold?"

 

You chuckled and beckoned him closer. He complied, that stupid little smirk on his face still.

 

"I love you, darling."

 

He gasped and freed your hand from his to slap it on his chest. "Love, I'm so glad you said that!" The other kids around you glanced over and chuckled (well, a few of them yelled at you to get a room, but you decided to ignore them) at his antics. "I love you, too."

 

His voice had lowered at that and you knew that he was being completely serious. You leaned your forehead against his chest and let yourself be lost in the music, knowing that, after all this time, you were okay.

 

_Heaven is closer now today_

_  
The sound is in my ears_

_  
I can't believe the things you say_

_  
They echo what I fear_


End file.
